Nous Deux
by Angellilou
Summary: Un OS Solangelo guimauve ? Challenge accepted.


_Nous deux_

Hey ! Salut les gens !

Infos sur la fanfiction : L'histoire se passe 7 ans après les travaux d'Apollon mais reste tout de même dans l'univers d'oncle Rick.

Bon désolé si j'ai déçus des gens avec cet OS mais je suis TRES NULLE pour les trucs essentiellements guimauves !

Enjoy guys !

PDV : Will

Je sonnais à la porte de mon petit ami Nico pour une journée en soit toute banale. Aujourd'hui cela faisait pile sept ans que nous étions en couple. Devenus à présent trop âgés pour rester à la colonie, on avait trouvé chacun un petit appartement dans Manhattan non loin l'un de l'autre.

J'essayais de voir Nico le plus souvent que je pouvais malgré mon travail de médecin à domicile. Mon amoureux quand à lui faisait des petits boulots par-ci par-là pour le compte d'Hadès. Ainsi j'avais parfois l'impression de ne plus vraiment faire partit du monde des dieux à cause de ma profession de mortel. Mais comme toujours, Nico me ramenait à la raison en disant que je resterais pour toujours le meilleur guérisseur après Asclépios. Adorable.

Je me rapellais encore des fois où mon chéri, durant notre adolescence, revenait de mission tout cassé et ensanglanté. Après lui avoir râlé dessus pour la forme je m'empressais toujours d'utiliser mes pouvoirs de fils d'Apollon pour réparer mon petit héro. Je rigolais sans cesses quand je lui donnais une sucette au chocolat après une "consultation d'urgence". Il faisait comme à son habitude un air de grognon pour cacher son sourire et ses joues rougissantes. Et parfois cela arrivait encore !

Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Nico s'était battu contre un drakon pour sauver un petit demi dieu fils d'Héphaïstos. Il était ainsi revenu avec une grosse griffure à la taille. Alors je l'ai soigné et comme pour un gosse je lui avais offert une friandise. J'étais un grand gamin quand j'y réfléchissais...

Nico ouvrit la porte et m'observa entrain de glousser à cause de ma dernière pensée.

-Euh... ça va Sunshine ?, me demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Bien sûre mon amour, lui dis-je en le prenant par la taille et en l'embrassant sur le perron tel le cliché d'un film romantique.

Heureusement depuis quelques années, Nico avait fini par mieux s'ouvrir aux autres et à s'accepter tel qu'il était. A présent c'était un jeune adulte plein de vie et ne manquant pas de me faire sourire (même si selon lui il restait "le terrible fils d'Hadès effrayant"). Quand je lui disais qu'il avait changé en mieux, il me regardait en rougissant et faisait son grognon en disant le contraire.

-Tu es prêt pour notre petite sortie en couple ?, lui demandais-je en caressant sa joue.

C'était en quelque sorte notre septième anniversaire et j'avais décidé de marquer le coup. Sept étant un nombre divin, je lui avait préparé une surprise assez particulière.

-J'arrives dans deux minutes, je n'ai pas finis de me préparer, me répondit-il en s'eclipsant dans son appartement.

Je l'attendis patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec son habituel blouson en cuir noir et ses bottes militaires. Puis je lui pris la main et le fit monter dans ma petite voiture jaune canari (que Nico trouvait au passage ignoble mais je n'avais pas les sous pour m'acheter une Mercedes comme monsieur).

-Alors c'est quoi le programme ?, me demanda-t-il avec impatience.

-Surprise surprise !, tonnais-je en démarrant le moteur.

Je quittai New York pour se rendre dans un lieu que nous connaissons très bien. Cela faisait plusieures années que nous n'avions pas revu ces champs, cette colline, cette plage...

C'est en passant devant le champ de fraises que Nico percuta :

-On se rend à la colonie ?

-Tout à fait mon ange !, m'enthousiasmais-je.

Le sourire de Nico s'aggrandit. Il allait y retrouver de vieux amis comme Percy et Jason s'occupant de l'entraînement des jeunes demi-dieux ainsi qu'Annabeth et Piper leur apprenant la mythologie et l'histoire.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas dans tout cela était que j'avais organisé un événement assez spécial...

Je garai la voiture sur un terre-plein non loin de la colline des sang-mêlés. Après être descendu de l'auto nous marchèrent à travers le champs pour rejoindre le lieu de notre enfance.

Depuis le champ, on pouvait observer l'Athéna Parthenos briller de mille feu en surplombant la colline. J'étais toujours impressionné lorsque Nico me racontait ses exploits avec Reyna et Gleeson Hedge.

-Elle reste belle depuis le temps qu'elle est ici, remarquais-je à Nico.

-Pas autant que toi Solace, me dit-il sur le même ton.

Je rougis. Décidément je n'avais pas encore l'habitude que mon copain me complimente. Lui, d'un naturel si réservé, avait parlé de façon totalement désintéressé, comme si c'était normal.

-J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?, demanda Nico en observant mon expression étrange.

Pour évacuer son anxiété j'embrassai sa joue en lui murmurant :

-Non au contraire. Je suis juste très heureux que tu sois plus extravertis.

Il rosit légèrement et commença à monter sur la colline. Je fis de même et bientôt, on avait un panorama entier de la colonie.

Elle n'avait pas fort changée depuis sept ans, mis à part les temples que Jason avait bâtit en l'honneur des dieux mineurs non loin de la Grande Maison. Sinon tout était pareil : le réfectoire, les bungalows, les terrains de sport, le mur d'escalade, la plage...

-Viens Nico, on va voir nos amis, ils sont dans la Grande Maison avec Chiron.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?, demanda mon amoureux.

-J'ai tout simplement appelé la colonie avant de venir te chercher, lui dis-je d'un ton évasif.

Ma réponse lui suffit car il hocha la tête. Je pris donc une fois de plus sa main et nous nous rendîmes à la rencontre de Chiron et des deux autres couples.

Depuis le temps, Percy et Annabeth avaient un garçon de deux ans et demi qu'ils avaient appelé Luke en la mémoire de leur ami défunt. Jason et Piper aussi avaient des enfants : Lola et Josh, deux jumeaux d'un an à peine.

Pendant que les parents travaillaient à la colonie, les petits étaient surveillés par Grover et sa femme.

J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant. Mais hélas la seule solution pour nous était d'adopter. Hors il était compliqué pour un couple comme nous d'avoir l'autorisation d'un centre d'adoption à cause de préjugés idiots sur "une bonne famille". C'est clair que deux hommes, un docteur et un "emo" formaient une très mauvaise famille ! Hum.

De plus, j'attendais le bon moment pour en parler à Nico car cela impliquait de grandes responsabilités. Et de surcroît on était même pas mariés et on vivait encore séparés ! Alors ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour un enfant... Même si j'en mourrai quand même d'envie.

Une fois arrivé devant la Grande Maison, Chiron nous ouvrit, sans doutes alerté de notre venue par une des dryades que nous avions croisés dans la forêt.

-Nico, Will ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Salut Chiron !, dis-je en choeur avec Nico.

Il nous fit entrer en nous demandant des nouvelles.

-Rien de neuf, nous vivons tranquillement nos petites vie paisible entre massacrer des monstres pour moi et soigner des malades pour Will, informa Nico.

"Notre petite vie paisible risquait de changer à partir de ce soir Nico..." voulus-je lui avouer. Mais ayant peur qu'il le prenne mal ou sur la défensive, je ne soufflais mot.

Jason, Piper, Percy et Annabeth sortirent de concert de la salle d'arcade. En vous voyant, ils se jetèrent sur nous pour nous enlacer.

-Hey ! Comment va mon couple préféré après le mien ?, demanda Jason qui était entrain d'étouffer mon copain.

-S-Super !, croissa Nico à demi étranglé.

Voulant nous laisser tranquille le temps que l'on reprenne des nouvelles les uns des autres, Chiron s'eclipsa dans son bureau.

Je me focalisai sur la situation, à savoir le meurtre involontaire de Jason sur mon chéri.

-Je te prie de ne pas tuer mon petit démon noir, Jason, riais-je après avoir vu la tête de Nico à cause du surnom idiot.

-Je ne suis pas un dém-

-SI !, s'exclamèrent les deux filles toutes attendries par le surnom.

Nico afficha une tête blasée. Mais il n'était pas très crédible. Malgré toutes les fois où il avait fait cette bouille, il n'y en avait pas une ou je ne m'étais pas dit "mes dieux qu'il est mignon". Et cela n'était pas prêt de changer.

-Je te plains mec..., dit Percy. Tu dois être toujours affublé de noms débilements niais avec ton petit-ami-blond-qui-doit-sûrement-être-ton-type-alors-que-moi-non.

-Tu l'as dit Jackson-je-me-fais-appeler-cervelle-d'algue-par-ma-femme, répliqua Nico.

Touché...

-Will ?, observa Piper après qu'elle ai attentivement regardé Nico. Tu as autorisé ton petit ami à faire un nouveau tatouage ?

-QUOI ?!, m'exclamais-je en fusillant du regard mon fils d'Hadès.

Était-il au moins au courant que certains pigments dans les encres étaient cancérigènes ?! Je ne voulais pas que l'amour de ma vie meurt à cause d'un énième dessin sur sa peau ! Quel crétin parfois... Et en plus il ne m'avait rien dit !!!

-Euh..., hésita Nico. Il est tout petit...

-MONTRES MOI ÇA DI ANGELO !, râlais-je.

J'étais sans cesse être sur son dos (terme à prendre dans les deux sens pour les plus pervers...) pour vérifier son état de santé ! Cet idiot avait la mauvaise habitude de toujours mettre sa santé en jeu ! Et je ne parlais même pas de la fois où je l'avais pris en flagrant délit entrain de fumer ! J'étais fou ce jour-ci. Et il a vite arrêté à cause de ma colère... sage décision soit dit en passant.

Devenu un peu pâle, il baissa légèrement le col de sa veste pour dévoiler une minuscule colombe noir portant entre ses serres un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit en grec ancien "Will, embrasse moi ici".

Je rougis immédiatement. Il avait réellement fait ça ?! Je jetai une fois de plus un oeil sur le dessin. Oui je ne rêvais pas. Nico avait réellement gravé mon nom et cette phrase un peu trop tendancieuse sur sa peau. Et heureusement que d'un seul coup d'oeil je pouvais voir que l'encre utilisée était sans danger !

-Tu...tu aimes bien ? M'interrogea-t-il tout gêné.

Pour signifier mon accord face à ce mignon petit tatouage, je fis un baiser à la colombe sans même me soucier du regard des autres.

Nico me parut en même temps soulagé et gêné. Les muscles de son cou étaient tendus.

-Il est très beau, soufflais-je.

-Je peux le voir ?, demanda Jason en essayant de lorgner le cou de mon chéri.

Moi et mon copain rougirent. Mais par politesse, je me bougeai pour que Nico décide ou non de le montrer. Ne relevant pas son col, Jason et entre temps Percy se décidèrent à l'observer.

-Oh Styx ! C'est chaud ça !, remarqua Percy.

-Vachement sexy et provocateur, j'adore, ajouta Jason en relevant ses lunettes qui tombaient sans cesse de son nez.

Nico restait quand à lui tout rouge de honte.

-J'ai peur de regretter... C'était sur un coup de tête et...

-Non il est magnifique !, dis-je en même temps que Piper.

-Il symbolise l'amour avec un soupçon de luxure !, continua la fille d'Aphrodite. C'est très beau et cela prouve que tu aimes Will plus que tout au monde. Tu serais prêt à crier à la Terre entière que tu es amoureux de lui. Je vois dans ton tatouage un message très pur malgré son apparence.

Nico parut troublé.

-C'est... C'est exactement ce qu'il signifie pour moi...

J'en était tout attendris. J'avais même la furieuse envie de pincer ses joues et embrasser son nez. Mais... Il y avait trop de regards dans la pièce.

-Will, dit Chiron en nous rejoignant, tout est prêt pour ce soir.

Mon sourire habituel s'aggrandit. Nico aura décidément une très bonne surprise, surtout que j'étais bien plus confiant après le petit événement du tatouage.

[Ellipse : 20h]

J'étais terriblement anxieux ! Le soir était enfin arrivé et j'ai faillis me faire dessus en voyant l'heure sur ma montre !

J'avais longtemps préparé cet événement et je ne voulais en aucun cas foirer le tout.

Ainsi, pendant que Nico faisait la connaissance d'une nouvelle demi-soeur (une certaine Lisa mais cette fille me paraissait bizarre...), je me préparais dans mon ancien bungalow.

J'avais peigné mes cheveux, ajusté le col de ma chemise blanche, brossé mes dents (l'hygiène dentaire avant tout pour éviter les caries !) et je m'étais aspergé de parfum à l'odeur exotique (le préféré de Nico). Et bien évidemment je n'avais pas oublié de porter la petite médaille avec nos noms que Nico m'avait offert pour notre première année de couple.

Puis, j'étais allé vérifier les préparations sur la plage. Tout était en ordre. Les nymphes et les Dryades s'étaient empressées de créer une table pour deux digne des plus beaux dîners aux chandelles, et ce dans une crique tranquille à l'abrit des regards. Les satyres quand à eux, avaient préparé les flûtes de Pan pour jouer une douce musique pendant le dîner. Enfin, nos quatre amis (quand je dis quatre je parlais uniquement d'Annabeth et Piper car les deux garçons s'occupaient plus à apprendre comment se servir d'une épée en bois à leurs enfants bien trop petits) ont pris les commandes pour nous préparer un repas succulent.

Nico allait adorer ! Surtout ce qui allait se passer après le repas ! (enfin c'était ce que j'espérais car après tout ce sera le clou du spectacle...)

Je m'assis à table en attendant Nico et tapottai frénétiquement mon pied sur le sol.

Il vint quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux bandés et guidé par Annabeth et Piper. Elles avaient toute deux les yeux pétillants. Quand à moi je voulais faire dans mon froc et avais la boule au ventre...

Je me levai, ajustai une fois de plus mon col avec mes mains tremblantes et hochai la tête aux deux filles pour qu'elles enlèvent le bandeau des yeux de mon amoureux. La musique se joua au même moment.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant sans doutes assister à un rêve. Puis, se rendant compte de la réalité de la chose, il rougit abondamment.

-Je...Je... Tu... Il fallait me dire de bien m'habiller Solace ! Je ressemble à une vieille loque face à toi !

Je lui fis un regard rassurant et mis mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Ne penses pas à tout cela et profite Nico. Tu es déjà magnifique.

Il déglutit en rougissant encore plus. Je le fis s'asseoir en face de moi pour le mettre à l'aise. Enfin, je pris sa main et le regarda dans les yeux. Il se détendait progressivement et parut même enthousiaste.

Je fis enfin un signe à une des nymphes pour amener le repas.

Pendant ce temps là, j'essayai d'engager la conversation avec Nico. (je disais essayer car mon copain préférait les gestes aux mots)

-Alors ta nouvelle demi soeur ?

-Parfois je me dis qu'Hadès souhaite avoir uniquement des filles, dit-il avec un rictus. Mais Lisa est plutôt sympa. Bizarre certes mais sympa tout de même. Cependant elle a étrangement fangirl quand je lui ai dit que j'étais en visite ici avec mon petit ami... Je la suspecte même de nous observer actuellement avec des jumelles.

J'espérais qu'il blaguait pour la dernière partie ! Car j'en avais connu des filles (voire même des mecs) en extase devant notre (merveilleux) couple !

Le repas arriva. Il était... Parfait ! Et c'était de la gastronomie française, le pays de l'amour, comme je l'avais demandé !

Nous avions ainsi eu le droit à une entrée avec du foie gras de canard aux truffes suivit par le plat, un succulent filet de cabiaux accompagné d'une sauce à base de citron et des petits légumes cuits à la vapeur.

Je trouvais vraiment drôle de voir Nico manger. Lorsqu'il aimait un plat, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de mâcher lentement pour y déceler toutes les saveurs. Puis, après avoir avalé, il faisait un petit sourire satisfait et reprenait une bouchée.

-C'est exquis, observa Nico entre deux fourchettes de poisson. Tu as du dépenser une véritable fortune pour tout cela.

Il avait raison, j'avais vidé mes économies mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et puis voir Nico heureux n'avait pas de prix.

-On s'en fiche de l'argent. Te voir ainsi me remplis de bonheur.

Je savais que c'était niais mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de dire des trucs aussi mielleux.

Des esprits du vents débarrassèrent la table. En attendant le dessert, je pris la main de Nico. Elle était comme à son habitude légèrement fraîche.

-C'est décidément une merveilleuse journée, m'avoua Nico en étant bercé par la musique des satyres.

Il serra ma main en me faisant un léger sourire serein. Il paraissait en paix, comme si tous les fantômes pesant sur son dos avaient disparus d'un seul coup.

Le dessert arriva. Un assortiments de petites pâtisseries de toute sortes. Des mini tartelettes aux fruits, un fondant au chocolat, une brochette avec des guimauves et des fruits enrobés de chocolat encore chaud... Miam.

Ce fut délicieux (et difficile à manger car aucun de nous deux ne souhaitait lâcher la main de l'autre) !

Une fois de plus, un esprit de l'air enleva nos assiettes vides. Nico avait d'ailleurs un peu de chocolat sur le coin de la bouche que je m'empressai de lécher en profitant pour l'embrasser.

Il me sourit une fois de plus. Jamais je ne l'avais vu autant sourire en une seule journée ! Il était adorable ainsi.

Le Soleil se couchait.

Décidant que le bon moment était venu pour lui offrir mon cadeau, je conviai les musiciens à se retirer pour que l'on soit seuls.

Seul le clapotit de l'eau se faisait entendre, n'interrompant pas mes futures paroles. Je pris donc les mains de Nico et commença le discours que j'avais préparé depuis longtemps :

-Nico, mon amour. Tu as toujours occupé mes pensées depuis le jour où je t'ai vu revenant à la colonie coincée dans ton horrible chemise hawaïenne pendant la guerre contre Gaïa. C'était il y a plus de sept années. Sept années pendant lesquelles je t'ai aimé plus que tout au monde. Sept années de joies quand tu étais heureux, mais aussi de tristesse lorsque tu étais souffrant. Je sais qu'au début rien n'a été simple entre nous. Tu nous trouvais trop différents. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai réussi à te faire comprendre que peu importait les apparences et ce que les gens disaient de nous, on était destiné à être ensemble. À partir de ce moment là, tu as déployé tes ailes et j'ai enfin pu sentir les sentiments que tu avais envers moi. Tu me l'as de plus prouvé avec ton adorable tatouage cet après midi. Mais moi, qu'ais-je fais pour mériter toute ton affection à part te soigner dans cesse ? Pas grand chose par rapport à toi. Tu m'as tout donné : ta confiance, ton corps, ton âme... C'est pourquoi je souhaite me rattraper aujourd'hui. Alors j'ai pensé à t'emmener à la colonie, mais ce n'était pas assez. J'ai donc imaginé ce repas, mais il en fallait encore plus. Alors... J'ai eu une dernière idée...

Mes mains étaient toute tremblantes et moites à cause de mes paroles. Nico quand à lui avait les larmes aux yeux. Le moment était enfin venu.

Je me levai pour aller m'agenouiller aux pieds de l'homme de ma vie et sortir une petite boîte de la poche et l'ouvrir devant ses yeux.

-Nico Di Angelo, dis-je, la voix serrée par l'émotion. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je l'avais dit ! Enfin !

Mes muscles se contractèrent de plus en plus en attendant sa réponse.

Nico était au bord des larmes mais souriait béatement.

-Oui, murmura-t-il en me regardant profondément dans les yeux. Oui je le veux William.

Mon coeur de fit plus léger et palpita d'excitation. Je pris l'anneau d'or noir de la petite boîte et la mis au doigt de Nico. Il lui allait parfaitement.

-Il...il est magnifique Will, me dit-il alors qu'une larme de joie coulait sur sa joue.

N'ayant plus de mots pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, je l'embrassai avec passion après m'être levé. Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et s'aggripait à mes épaules.

Je mis une main sur sa taille et l'autre derrière sa tête pour le soutenir. Notre baiser pur et sincère changea de tournure pour devenir plus intense.

En voulant se rapprocher encore plus de moi, Nico trébucha sur une branche déposée sur la plage par le courant marin. Nous tombâmes à terre en riant, Nico a califourchon sur moi.

N'étant pas tout à fait d'accord de la position de mon récent fillancé, j'inversai nos emplacements. La mine désaprobatrice de Nico ne dura qu'un court instant car j'embrassai avec ferveur sa petite colombe tout en maintenant sa tête avec une de mes mains. Je le sentis soupirer et serrer mes épaules pendant le baiser.

-Merda Will évite de faire ça maintenant, il y a des enfants sur la plage..., souffla Nico tout excité et en sueur.

Ne voulant rien entendre (et aimant le faire rager) je mordillai sa jugulaire tout en passant une de mes mains sous son tshirt.

Nico fermait ses yeux et se tordait de plaisir en murmurant des trucs incompréhensible en italien (pendant nos ébats amoureux il parlait tout le temps comme ça même si il le niait en changeant de sujet de conversation).

En grand sadique que j'étais, je m'éloignis de lui. Il était sacrément beau allongé sur le sable avec les cheveux décoiffé et un expression qui disait un truc du genre "pitié Willy ! Encore !".

-On continuera tout cela cette nuit, murmurais-je à Nico en ébouriffant sa tignasse d'ébène. Rien que nous deux..

-Nous deux, repétait-il. Ouai, ça me plaît...

Je lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et l'aida à se relever. Le pauvre était encore tout chamboulé suite aux événements de la soirée.

-Mais avant cela, j'ai organisé une fête dans toute la colonie pour célébrer notre future union.

-On va se marier..., dit Nico encore dans les vappes tout en aggripant mon bras.

-Et oui mon ange. Je serai ton mari, affirmais-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre la fête.

Re !

Bon je sais je sais... C'est niais ! Et c'est pas le genre de chose que j'écris ! Pardonnez moi...


End file.
